


Time Goes By

by MidnightxBluexBlack



Series: MikoTotsu Week 2k15 [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightxBluexBlack/pseuds/MidnightxBluexBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumo watches as his friends grow closer and closer as the years go by.</p><p>Written for MikoTotsu Week 2k15. Day 2: 3rd Person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Goes By

Izumo remembered those first few months when Totsuka started following Mikoto as though it were yesterday. Remembered that young, excitable, stupid kid who watched Mikoto with wide, shining eyes. That kid who, friendly and bright as he was, was somehow always alone, until he was by Mikoto’s side. He remembered Mikoto, too. At first, he treated the kid so distantly, at the time, Izumo had been certain Mikoto was just as indifferent to the brat as he was to everyone else. 

But slowly, bit by bit, Izumo started noticing things. A heavy hand thumping on top of the kid’s head, a punch to the shoulder, a small smile when no one should have been looking. Izumo remembered the day he realized, like an electric shock, that Mikoto was actually fond of the kid. 

He watched in silence as the two slowly started to fill the voids in each other’s lives. Watched as the warmth in Mikoto’s eyes grew into affection, watched as, gradually, the slightest touches between the two--a hand on a shoulder, a knee pressed against the other’s leg, the smallest bit of anything--became as natral to the two of them as breathing. Watched as Totsuka wasn’t ‘the kid’ anymore, and Mikoto turned into a man in love. 

The touches between them grew, grew fonder, lingered. The time they spent together did the same. They completed each other. They needed each other. 

Then Mikoto became a King, and they saved each other as well. 

Izumo watched as Mikoto struggled with his newfound power. He watched as Totsuka struggled as well, unafraid and stubborn as always, to become Mikoto’s comfort in his time of need. Mikoto’s power was to protect those precious lives that gathered around him, and Totsuka made his role one of peace and soothing, keeping his King with soft words and gentle hands. 

Izumo watched each time Mikoto treated Totsuka like something precious. Mikoto was not an expressive man, but his love for Totsuka radiated out of him in the tender way he held his hand, caressed his cheek, ran his fingers through his hair. The expression on Mikoto’s face when he watched Totsuka in the midst of his silly antics--that was an expression only for him. Mikoto’s love was every touch and every smile, and Totsuka was always more than willing to love him in return, all chiming laughter and gentle smiles and whispered words in the middle of the night. 

And then Izumo watched his friends become a family, three small pieces completing a beautiful puzzle. Seeing Mikoto as a ‘parent,’ watching Totsuka doting on Anna. It completed the perfect picture. 

Izumo had watched it all, but until today, he had never seen Mikoto looking so lost. 

His eyes roved around the room, fists clenched as he sighed heavily, impatience pouring out of every pore. His heart was tearing, torn. Mikoto couldn’t settle, couldn’t be calm, couldn’t rest for the heat of the fire burning white hot inside of his chest. 

Izumo watched him as he unconsciously watched the door, waiting. Watched his eyes drift to the spot on the couch where that person should have been napping. Watched him wince as Yata played that video one more time, looking for some kind of clue before leaving on his search once again. 

“It’s a nice night out, isn’t it?” 

Totsuka was gone, and now Izumo watched as Mikoto fell apart. 

And all the King’s horses and all the King’s men  
Couldn’t put Humpty Dumpty together again.


End file.
